


Leaves Of Autumn

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a blustery Fall day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaves Of Autumn

Danny glanced out of the window at the garden and groaned. "Remind me again why we don’t live in Miami."

"Because you have a job here," Tim replied, stepping up behind Danny and sliding his arms around his waist. "Why what’s wrong now?"

The blonde pointed to the garden. "That’s what’s wrong."

Tim chuckled. "It’s only a few leaves."

"Tim, the entire lawn is covered with them," Danny pointed out.

The brown-eyed-man pressed a soft kiss against his lover’s neck. "Well, why don’t you go out and rake them all up?" He slid his hands down Danny’s chest and under his jeans.

Danny groaned and leant back against Tim’s chest. "Yeah, right," he gasped in pleasure when Tim nipped at his neck.

Danny turned around and pulled the retired-CSI into a passionate kiss, showing Tim that he had no intention on clearing away the leaves.


End file.
